fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Ancient Weapons and Relics
The counterpart of the Japanese Ancient Weapons. It was extraordinary powers within those weapons. Which the user able to summon a weapon which for took possession. Jing D. Hayabusa had travel through Olympus, the home world of Kratos, the anti-hero and (former) God of War. Which he had came here to collect all the arsenals which belongs to him. After seeing all the mess that results that cause by Zeus that destroys Kratos' equipment. So he collects them, and repaired them to create more arsenals, includes the Blade of Olympus. Until Jing had learned that Kratos is alive, but as much as he was somewhere around the world. And also took the possession of the Blade of Olympus. Weapon(s) 01. Blades of Chaos "The Blades of Chaos, forged in the foulest depths of Hades. Once attached the blades remained so, chained and seared to the flesh, a part of the bearer's body. A permanent reminder of Kratos' pledge. No mere sword and shield would befit the newest servant of the God of War." –Gaia, regarding the blades. The Blades of Chaos were a pair of chained blades fashioned by the God of War, Ares. Ares had these blades made for a servant that would prove worthy of his service. These blades were the first pair of chained blades. They were imbued with fire, allowing them to ignite with every attack the user performed. The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack, allowing fluid movement no matter who wielded them. The chains of the blades were permanently seared onto the forearms of the wielder, serving as a reminder of their oath to the God of War. The chains can only be removed either by the God of War himself, or when the wielder's time of servitude has ended. 02. Blades of Athena "Powerful blades given to you by the goddess Athena.” –Description of the weapon. The Blades of Athena were chained weapons bestowed by Athena that function similar to the Blades of Chaos. Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos. Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and are gold in color with blue-colored Glyphs due to the godly magic emanating from them. 03. Blades of Exile ★ "These are the Blades of Exile. They'll help guide you on your journey to the flame.” –Athena. The blades also have a slightly different design, but their model does not change as they level up with the only exception being the amount of, "flames," that the blades emit when in use. The blades have attacks patterns that are similar to their predecessors, the Blades of Chaos and Blades of Athena, but with distinctly different designs. The blades' primary features include tormented faces with horn-like curved spikes appearing out of the, "heads," on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of shimmering orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which will emit fire whenever the blades are swung. The Blades of Exile grant Kratos the magic power, Army of Sparta, as well as the ability to grapple enemies. 04. Gauntlet of Zeus ★ "Having vanquished his enemies in the ancient war, Zeus demanded that Hephaestus craft a weapon that would bind the Titans to the very walls of Tartarus. Thus was created the Gauntlet of Zeus.” –An epitaph left behind. The Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet forged by Hephaestus, and used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. It was given to the Jailer of Tartarus to protect, and only he had the key to the Temple of Zeus. Kratos finds and obtains the gauntlet in the Temple of Zeus located within Tartarus. The gauntlet is a weapon of the gods that can deliver devastating blows to opponents, can shatter solid stone and iron (when possible the materials glow blue, like the gauntlet itself every attack), and is deadly even to immortals. * There has been a size misconception for the Gauntlet of Zeus, since, when on the right arm of the Statue of Zeus, it is two times larger than Kratos, but when Kratos acquires the weapon, it shrinks to the size of his chest. It is possible that, since the weapons was made by the gods, it could adapt its size to its wielder. * An large golden and white metal gauntlet about size as a chest with a face of a old man with glowing blue eyes, which armed into a right arm, due of its size. 05. Blade of Artemis "I offer you the very blade I used to slay a Titan. Take this gift and use it to complete your quest." –Artemis upon giving her blessing to Kratos. The Blade of Artemis is a large, curved blade, utilized with both hands, formerly used by the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis. It was once used by Artemis to slay a Titan. Artemis gives it to Kratos shortly after he enters Pandora's Temple. Surrounded by raw energies, the blade is capable of piercing armor and can easily damage any enemy. It can then be leveled up to further increase the damage, which will also change its energy color (Blue - level 1, Purple - level 2, Red - level 3). 06. Arms of Sparta "The weapons of Kratos, the Spartan spear and the coat of arms of Sparta” –Description. The Arms of Sparta are (an addition to Kratos' arsenal in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Kratos wielded) these weapons to crush enemies many years ago when he was a general in the Spartan Army, prior to his service to Ares, receiving the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena. The Last Spartan cared for the spear and shield while Kratos was away serving Ares, and presented them back to Kratos after he visited the Temple of Ares in Sparta. This weapon focuses on one-on-one combat, similar to how the Spear of Destiny functioned in God of War II as the ranged weapon. The spear can be thrown serving as the games' ranged weapon, while the shield acts as Kratos' defense and allows him to charge forward while also blocking, a first in the God of War Series. Towards the end of the game Kratos gave the Arms of Sparta to Deimos for their fight against Thanatos. After the death of Deimos, Kratos left the spear and shield at his brother's grave on top of the Suicide Bluffs. Appearance The Arms of Sparta are typical Spartan weapons. The spear is a long shaft with a steel tip, which sports red tints. It has a long scarlet and gold strip of cloth wrapped around it. The shield is a rather battered bronze shield and red, with the Greek lamda symbol ( Λ ) on it. 07. Barbarian Hammer "Hammer stained with the blood of the Barbarian King” –Description. The Barbarian Hammer was a slow but powerful close melee weapon originally wielded by the Barbarian King. It appears as a giant, bloodied, spiked hammer, and it also has the ability to summon Cursed Souls from the Underworld. The Barbarian Hammer comes in handy in tight spots where there happens to be many enemies. The hammer is extremely useful in situations where multiple enemies have been petrified, as one or two blows by the hammer can shatter nearly any enemy. By leveling up the weapon, a player can increase its damage power, and gain new abilities for it. Although slow and heavy in use, the Barbarian Hammer is, statistically speaking, the most powerful melee weapon, 08. Spear of Destiny The Spear of Destiny is a weapon acquired by Kratos in God of War II after he killed the Dark Rider, who wielded it, and much later found his dead Griffin, and in it the spear itself. The spear is a magical weapon with purple crystals infused in its ends, which can be used to pierce enemies and even create more explosive crystals. It also has the ability to extend and retract itself for greater range for attacks. 09. [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_Olympus Blade of Olympus]' '★ "I offer you more than help Kratos; I offer you power! I offer you the Blade of Olympus; it was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans! Drain your godly powers into the sword Kratos, only then will you reach your full potential." –Zeus The Blade of Olympus is a powerful weapon (seen in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, God of War II and God of War III). It was created by Zeus (who forged it from the Heavens and the Earth) during the end of the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus and end the brutal war once and for all. Being the very weapon that ended the Great War and banished the Titans to Tartarus, it is likely the most powerful weapon in the series. It posses incredible godly power, allowing those who wield it to kill deities or those with infused with godly might as Kratos used it to slay, the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus and Gaia. The blade can also release powerful blasts of energy powerful enough to destroy armies in one swing. However, the blade requires an infusion of godly power in order for it potential to be truly unleashed. In addition, it appears that the Blade of Olympus is akin to Zeus' Master Bolt, as it is the most powerful weapon in the world, and it, rather than the iconic lightning bolt, is seen with Zeus in most statues. Appearance # The Blade of Olympus is a large golden and white metal sword with bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it. # A double-blade Greatsword, handle is elegant as well has long elegant Zeus' face two side with raylight, the eyes are blue as surround the blade by light and blue sparks. 10. Claws of Hades "Taken from Lord Hades, these cruel hooks grant you power over souls. ” The Claws of Hades were chained weapons (formerly) utilized by the God of the Underworld, Hades. 11. Nemean Cestus "Kratos, you now possess the Nemean Cestus. Use their strength to make the very earth tremble.” –Athena The Nemean Cestus is a weapon seen in God of War III and briefly in the multiplayer of God of War: Ascension. They are a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, that greatly increases the strength of its wielder when worn. Each gauntlet of the Nemean Cestus was made of three separate parts: The lion's head, the first ring of spikes, and the second ring of spikes which was attached to a tube where Kratos fits his arms. When used, a pale blue aura often appears around each individual part. 12. Nemesis Whip "The Nemesis Whip is yours, Kratos. Those who stand in your way will feel its electric sting.” The Nemesis Whip is a new weapon in God of War III. It consists of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off a teal colored aura. It was crafted for Kratos by Hephaestus after he brought him the Omphalos Stone, a decoy that Cronos originally mistook for baby Zeus and swallowed many years ago. Initially, Hephaestus intended to use them as a conduit for his own powers in order to kill Kratos, but the Spartan threw off the attack and turned the Whip against its creator, thus killing the smith god. This weapon attacks in a similar fashion to the Blades of Exile, but faster and weaker, with a focus on multiple hits instead of single, powerful blows. The Nemesis Whip has the power to conduct electricity and electrocute whomever stands in Kratos’ way. The blades are useful when levelled up to recharge the Rage of Sparta while fighting opponents. Magical Relic(s) and Items 01. Sun Shield Helios'_Shield.jpg|Helios' Shield (GoW3) Shield oF Helios (Snapped).png The Sun Shield is the personal shield of Helios. Kratos obtained the Sun Shield within the Temple of Helios, where it was attached to the Sun God's throne. The Sun Shield receives new abilities when leveled up, and it also receives the Helios Reflect ability after Kratos obtains the Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus. The shield's design is a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) with a face of Helios, the God of the Sun. Primordial Fire "The Caves of Mount Olympus hold the flame that spawned all others: the Primordial Fire which long ago was stolen and given to man by the Titan Prometheus. It is the source of Helios' energy." It powers his Sun Shield and grants him the ability to reflect projectiles back at enemies. Light of Dawn The Light of Dawn is a special power, after obtaining Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus. It allows to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. Triton's Lance Triton's Lance is a spear-like artifact associated with Triton, which Kratos finds in the Caves of Olympus in God of War: Chains of Olympus. With it, Kratos can swim and breathe underwater. Charon's Mask Charon , ferryman of the Underworld, wore a golden mask of unknown origin. It held great power inside of it. The Mask carried the power to shoot green flames at opponents, hitting them multiple times. This is the magic Charon's Wrath. This green energy is also used by Charon through his scythe, and is probably a derivation of Persephone's powers, since she is Charon's master and her powers have the same color. Charon's Wrath Charon, the ferryman has the ability to blast green, ravenous flames at the Spartan warrior, via the golden mask he wears. After Kratos defeats Charon, he takes the mask. With it, Kratos can blast the clouds of ravenous flames at his enemies, which do relentless damage for a brief period of time, and can also spread to any other enemies nearby. A player can then level up this power to increase the damage it does, and to be able to cast multiple blasts of flames at a time. The Amulet of Uroborus "Stolen from the Oracle Aletheia by the Prophet Castor, this Amulet's gem can show the life and death of an object." '' -–Description The Amulet of Uroborus is an item used by Kratos in God of War: Ascension. It is a golden amulet built around a blue-green gem that can manipulate time in a variety of ways. By manipulating time and space, the Amulet of Uroborus is capable of rebuilding enormous structures, such as the Statue of Apollo and large sections of the Hecatonchires. When activated, the area being rebuilt glows green. When using it to rebuild something that was previously broken, Kratos must get close to the object he wants to heal/decay until a green glow appears above his head. When the Amulet is active, Kratos can make broken pieces of structures float in the correct places for him to proceed, or reverse the space to solve puzzles in different ways (such as in the broken water wheel. Oath Stone of Orkos ''"A painful symbol of his own terrible bond as the Oath Keeper of the Furies. This stone allowed Orkos to be in two places at once.” –Description The Oath Stone of Orkos is an item used by Kratos and Orkos. This large orange stone has the power to create a clone of the wielder seemingly made entirely of a black, slime-like energy with orange markings. When Orkos uses it, the orange markings are in the pattern of his many scars/former Oath Stone points; when Kratos uses it, the markings imitate his red tattoos. Eyes of Truth "Passed from Oracle to Oracle, these eyes can see through the dark magic of the Furies.” –Description The Eyes of Truth is an item obtained by Kratos and holds the power to destroy any magic barriers, illusions, and dark spells. Poseidon's Trident ★ With it, he can dive underwater, and can swim and breathe infinitely. Eye of Atlantis "An ancient relic of Poseidon that harnesses the power of Atlantis.” The Eye of Atlantis is a weapon in God of War: Ghost of Sparta that allows Kratos to harness the power of Atlantis and use it to electrocute his enemies. This is the first magic that he acquires in the game, found while traversing the city of Atlantis. It is a lightning based weapon similar to Cronos' Rage and Poseidon's Rage, however it focuses greatly on singular targets as opposed to multiple enemies in an area. Scorge of Erinys Scourge of Erinys is a magic available in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Kratos acquires this artifact after having killed Erinys in the forests outside of Sparta, allowing him to unleash dark voids. These voids seek out enemies and draw them in like a vortex, damaging them and preventing smaller creatures from attacking altogether. In addition to harming Kratos' foes, this power can drain their life force and release it in the form of Green Orbs, healing Kratos of his injuries.This makes it very helpful when Kratos has low health in combat. Horn of Boreas The Horn of Boreas is an artifact found in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Kratos finds this item in the Shrine of Boreas while he was traveling in the caves beneath the Aroanian Mountains, and found it on his return back to Atlantis. The horn is capable of summoning an icy tempest by swinging it around, damaging and freezing all nearby enemies. This weapon can also destroy the shields and armor that various creatures utilize in addition to freezing them. Aphrodite's Ambrosia Activate this item to gain the "Might of Sparta," a brutal kick attack. This kick is extremely powerful, able to destroy shields that the Blades of Athena could not bend without using Thera's Bane. This is also slightly more powerful than Thera's Bane. Typhoon's Bane Typhon's Bane is a weapon introduced in God of War II, stolen from Typhon's eye. As Kratos made his way to the Island of Creation, he comes across Typhon's Lair. After making his way through the cavern, he encounters Typhon, and stabs him in the eye repeatedly. Kratos rips out Typhon's Bane from behind Typhon's eye, and uses it to free Prometheus from his torment. A magical bow-like weapon, Typhon's Bane allows Kratos to fire gusts of wind instead of arrows. It can be leveled up as well, increasing its power and to gain new abilities. Golden Fleece ★ The Golden Fleece is a powerful golden armlet, which once belonged to the Argonaut Jason. Kratos defeats the Mole Cerberus that partially ate Jason and obtains the Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece was actually three pieces of armor: a small, curved plate that rested on Kratos's upper shoulder, a larger plate that covered his bicep, and a third plate that covered part of his forearm. When its counterattack abilities were used, the Fleece briefly surrounded Kratos in a golden aura, which would imbue his weapons or coalesce into an energy ball for the counterattack. With the Golden Fleece, Kratos can block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb enemy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. The Fleece is incredibly useful in situations involving large groups of enemies including Gorgons. If a Gorgon uses its stone stare and Kratos successfully deflects it, every enemy on screen will turn to stone, including the one who cast the attack. Icarus Wings ★ “I will reach the Sisters of Fate, and I will use your wings to do so!” –Kratos, threatening Icarus. With the wings, Kratos can "glide" through the air, allowing him to travel across much greater distances than just jumping. While Kratos is flying however, the wings slowly fall apart, and if they dissipate enough before Kratos lands on solid ground, he'll automatically fall straight out of the air and onto the ground. The new Icarus Ascension ability, which allowed him to fly straight up into the air, to use air combos on tall enemies. Bow of Apollo ★ The Bow of Apollo is the second weapon that Kratos acquires, the first being the Blades of Exile. He obtains it after killing Peirithous, the mortal lover of Persephone, who has been imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades and condemned to spend all eternity trapped within a cage of brambles. This item has similar moves to Typhon's Bane except that it uses fire instead of wind. It is strong against Harpies, Undead Legionnaires and Humans. The bow has two main firing modes; a rapid-fire mode in which Kratos can launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession, or a power mode, where Kratos charges up the bow to release flaming shots. Instead of using magic it uses a separate bar that recharges after use. How Peirithous came into possession of the Bow of Apollo is currently unknown. It may be leveled up once for a damage increase. It is the only item which allows Kratos to directly burn dry brambles. The arrows from this bow seem to be unaffected by gravity, unlike the arrows from the soldiers of Olympus . The Bow ends up destroyed by Zeus along with the rest of Kratos' equipment excluding the Blades of Exile, Boots of Hermes and the Blade of Olympus. * The sides of Apollo's Bow resemble snakes, referencing Apollo's battle with Python. Boots of Hermes ★ "You now wear the Boots of Hermes. Use their speed to your advantage.” –Athena The Boots of Hermes are depicted as greaves with burning red wings on them. Kratos mercilessly amputates them out of the legs of their owner; the messenger god Hermes. These greaves allow Kratos to make a short dash forward, ramming through enemies and throwing them aside, as well as giving him the ability to run alongside walls. These walls are always marked with shining, golden bootprints. When not in use, the wings on the side coil themselves around the boots. They weren't among the scattered items at the end of God of War III , and could still be seen on Kratos's legs. Equipment(s) of Gods of Olympus Sets of Zeus Minus the Blade of Olympus, which its considered the most powerful weapons besides the Claws and the Trident. Blade of Zeus c Sword of Zeus c War Hammer of Zeus c Maul of Zeus c Spear of ZeusLance of Zeus c Gauntlets of Zeus c Cestus of Zeus c Sets of Poseidon Sword of Poseidon Blade of Poseidon War Hammer of Poseidon Maul of Poseidon Spear of Poseidon Lance of Poseidon The Trident of Olympus ★ Gauntlets of Poseidon Cestus of Poseidon Sets of Hades Sword-Hades.png|Sword of Hades Hades-weapon.png|Blade of Hades WarHammer-Hades.png|War Hammer of Hades Maul-Hades.png|Maul of Hades Spear-Hades.png|Spear of Hades Lance-Hades.png|Lance of Hades Hadesgauntlets_vertical.jpg|Gauntlets of Hades Hadescestus.jpg|Cestus of Hades The_claws_of_Olympus.png|The Claws of Olympus Sword of Hades "Spiked with heavy handed damnation, this sword will cleave the soul from an enemy.” –In game description The Sword of Hades is a two-handed sword that aligned with Hades. "A sword for speed and stealth attacks.” –Description The sword has a cleaver-shaped blade with spikes and purple grooves along it and is made to perform quick and unexpected attacks that set enemies for combos rather than strong blows against them. Its specials can either cover a considerable area and quickly strike more than one foe at once or deliver a surprise leaping strike with focus on a single opponent. Enemies must be aware when a warrior with the Sword of Hades approaches, otherwise they can be sliced to pieces even before having a chance to react. Blade of Hades ★ "Forged in the soul fire of Hades. This obsidian blade draws the line between Tartarus and Elysium.” –In-game description The Blade of Hades is a two-handed sword that aligned with Hades. War Hammer of Hades "Crush the soul of enemies while the life leaves their body with this death spiked war hammer. ” –In-game description The War Hammer of Hades is a two-handed hammer that aligned with Hades. "A life stealing hammer” –Description It is a war hammer hammer with spikes and purple groves on it. Specially known for its leeching powers, it becomes useful at danger situations such as being low in health or surrounded by multiple enemies. Those who like to attack packs of enemies at once and, at the same time, keep their health bar at higher levels will find this hammer a very desirable weapon. Maul of Hades "Let enemies recognize the face of Death before you send them to the Underworld with this lethal maul.” –Ingame description The Maul of Hades is a two-handed hammer that aligned with Hades. The Maul resembles the Helmet of Hades at one side while other side is fashioned with spikes, to end the life of fallen opponent. This enchanted hammer allows the user to teleport. Spear of Hades "Tipped with the cruel Hooks of Hades, This spear holds dominion over an enemy's mortal soul ” The Spear of Hades is a weapon that aligned to Hades.The Spear of Hades is a long two-handed spear with a large forked blade as the tip. On the other side of the spear there is a hook resembling the Claws of Hades. It's a powerful weapon with magical abilities and is capable of ranged attacks. Lance of Hades “Heated in the molten river of Phlegethon, this scythe tipped lance curses enemies with eternal pain of the Underworld.” –Ingame description The Lance of Hades is a Multiplayer weapon only available to players who are aligned with Hades. "A magical spear with good team support and stealth abilities ” –Description The Lance of Hades is a spear ending in a spiked scythe and as for the other half, ending in a dagger. The Scythe is decorated with purple details, showing its alliance with the warriors of Hades. This is also one of the most versatile weapons a player can wield, due to its abilities to hide the user from enemies, drain their health and heal allies (see Death's Blessing) or to simply create a strong wave to push foes away and give the user some room (see Curse of Acheron). Also, the spear, specially its godly version, reduces its owner's cooldowns, allowing him/her to use its special attacks more often in battle. It only lacks Physical Power, making its normal attacks weaker, but this doesn't affect its specials, which use Elemental Power. With all of these advantages, it's easy to understand why a single warrior carrying a Lance of Hades is enough to disrupt the whole enemy team in fear. Gauntlets of Hades “Spiked with iron and malevolence, the souls of the enemy are never beyond your reach with these gauntlets.” '' –In-game description The' Gauntlets of Hades' are weapons that aligned with Hades. Cestus of Hades ''"Cut from the jagged rocks of the river Styx, these gauntlets have claimed the skulls and souls of many in the arena.” –Ingame description The Cestus of Hades are a pair of gauntlets unique for those who are aligned with Hades. Those weapons suck the life out of the enemy and helps to regenerate the health of their wielder. The Claws of Olympus ★ "These deadly claws fused to the King of the Underworld's most prized gauntlets can strip a warrior's soul as the life drains from his body." The Claws of Olympus is a weapon in only to warriors who sworn an oath to Hades. "A powerful, life stealing gauntlet capable of controlling a large area of space ” The Claws of Olympus appear as huge gauntlets, resembling the Helm of Hades, with bright purple light shining from them. A pair of long claws, which are possibly the Claws of Hades themselves, are chained to the gauntlets and are used for long range combat. Like the Claws of Hades, they use the power of undead souls to decimate enemies and steal their life energy. This leaves their victims severely weakened while the wielder regains any lost health and is healed from his/her wounds that they suffered in battle. Sets of Ares Blade of Ares Sword of Ares War Hammer of Ares Maul of Ares [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/The_War_Hammer_of_Olympus_(Multiplayer) The War Hammer of Olympus] ★ Spear of Ares Lance of Ares Gauntlets of Ares Cestus of Ares Notes & Trivia * Based on all the weapons and relics of God of War series. As much as those arsenals taken possession. Which unlikely the Ancient Weapons (From Onimusha). Which having all the versions of those weapons to be updated. See Also * Ancient Weapons (From Onimusha)